Wasabi Crew
by nour662
Summary: What happens when there is a new member of the Wasabi Worriers. will she lead them to an awesome life to popularity. KICK STORY!
1. Chapter 1

At the dojo

The gang walks in

Ruby: guys get changed Bobby is coming he said he wanted us to meet someone

After they change Bobby comes in with a girl our age (16) she had black hair with red highlights. She wore sweat pants and a bobby wasabi t-shirt.

Bobby: hello everyone meet your new member Noor wasabi my granddaughter

Jerry: wow since when did u have a granddaughter

Nour: I was in an academy in China

Rudy: so what belt are u Nour

Nour: can I show u I want to go up against your best fighter with a blind fold and my hands tied to my back so who is the best here

All: jack

Rudy: are u sure Nour he is pretty tough

Nour: I am sure and jack don't hold back

Jack: ok

Nour got the blind fold and her hand were tied. They started. Jack threw punches at her but she easily dogged it. Then she did a flying back kick. Jack just lost. I took the blindfold and not off. Everyone was staring at her

Milton: holy Christmas nuts

Jerry: she just

Eddie: took

Kim: down

Rudy: jack

Nour: just like old times huh jack

Jack: what do u mean?

Nour: you really don't remember we were born a minute apart

He gave her a weird look

Nour: I was your best friend

He gave her a weirder look

Nour: I used to take down u and your cousin when your grandpa taught us u idiot

Jack: Nour is that really

Nour: well duh it took u long enough

He ran to her and gave her a tight hug

Nour: jack can't breath

Jack: sorry

Kim: you know each other

Jack: yeah we r best friends

Kim: oh

Nour: hey can I talk to u in the bathroom

Kim: sure I guess

Kim's POV

I was feeling kind of jealous of Nour and Jack. I do have a little crush on Jack but he will never like me back. I and Nour went to the bathroom.

Nour: ok spill it I know u have feelings for Jack. Don't worry I won't tell

Me: I do have feelings for Jack.

Nour: yes I knew it btw he likes u too I talked to his mom. Btw I am so getting u guys together. Ok I will tell u later. And if he breaks your heart I will tear him to shreds.

Me: thanks Nour u are really nice I am glad u r my friend

Nour smiled

Nour: let's go

We walked back.

Nour: so guys want to have a sleep over at my other mansion between jacks and kids mansions. If u want u can bring your girlfriends if you have any

Jerry: sure I will bring grace

Milton: I could bring Julie

Eddie: can I bring Kelsey.

Nour: ok

All: sure

Jack: u guys want to show Nour falafel Phils

Jerry: sure

Phil's

We were eating. Until I saw some kids picking on a nerd.

Me- who are they

Jack- black dragon they know karate. They are jerks

Me- I got this

Jack- they are dead

All- yep

I walk over to them.

Me- hey dude stop bullying this nerd

Frank- and what is a girl going to do about it

Me- how is a cheerleader going to beat me

All-oooooo burn

I turn around. Frank throws a punch at me but I grab it.

Me- u know I hate when people try to punch me

With that I flipped frank on to a table. 2 others came at me so I did a flying side kick and they were on the ground. The last one stared at me.

Me- boo

He ran away. I heard the gang laughing. it was hilarious. I sat back down and began to eat.

Eddie- that was awesome

Jerry-she's like a girl version of jack

Me-what do u want to do now before the sleepover

Kim- jack can take us shopping right Jackie

Jack-no way Kim I am not taking you and Nour shopping

Me- hey jack remember the vibe I took when we were 14 of a girl rejecting u it would be a pity if it slipped out.

Jack- fine

Kim- blackmail nice

Me and Kim high fived

Me- oh no it's not just 1 I have a whole folder of jacks most embarrassing moments want to see

Jack- no way

Kim- yes way it's all here... jack singing and dancing to 1D. That is totally going on the web.

Me- oh there's one showing how jack had a meltdown when I put purple hair die in his shampoo

Jack- ok how bout we just go shopping ladies

Kim and I both screamed shopping. We grabbed the boys and led them to my car.

Kim- can we invite grace and Kelsey and Julie to come shopping with us

Me- sure I am fine with that.

Kim called Kelsey, grace, and Julie. I came and picked them up. I turned to them.

Me- so you guys coming to my sleepover tonight.

Kelsey, Grace and Julie- yeah we are so coming

I smiled

Me- cool

*at the mall*

We were walking into the fifth store for today. The guys looked like bag monsters. Jack was paying for everything because he is freakin rich. You know what he has different credit cards for each one of us. I feel bad for the guys because they are carying all the bags.

Guys- no more stores

Girls- pwease one mowe stowe

We say putting on our best puppy faces

Guys- fine

They groaned

Girls- thank you

We screamed and ran to forever 21. After we payed we went to get our stuff and we went to my house.

All- wow Nour your parent house is huge

Me- actually this is my house my parents' house is on the other side of the street next to my grandfathers. It pays to have a grandfather as an actor a mom as a model and actress and a father who is a very important lawyer. Come on who want to see something cool

They nodded and we went upstairs to my room

Jerry- how come you have the same bookshelf as Kim

Me- just watch Kim you want to do it

Kim- hell yeah

She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a blue book. Then a keypad appeared. she typed in a code and the bookshelf moved to show a staircase going down

all- wow

Me- yeah this underground mansion conect mine and Kims house. Wanna see whats down there it really cool

They all nodded and we went down to a door once we opened it, it showed a mini waterpark with an arcade and a snack bar on one side. On the other side there was a theater with a mini snack bar. Then in front of you there was a door with Kims name on it because it was Kim's staircase that lead up to her room. Then there was a dojo for practice a ball room for parties a kitchen for eating and a door that lead to a hallway full of guest rooms. Then there were 2 doors that lead into mine and Kims walk-in another room was music, art, and dance studio that is huge. I and Kim looked at the others that had their mouths wide open. They looked at us.

Me and Kim- what?

Jack- you had this under your house and you guys didn't tell us

Me- sorry?

Jerry- this place is totally swag yo!

me- there is a mini waterpark with a arcade and a snack bar, a theater with a mini snack bar, a dojo for practice a ball room for parties a kitchen for eating and a door that lead to a hallway full of guest rooms, then there were 2 doors that lead into mine and kims walk-in another room was a music, art, and dance studio. It no big of a deal.

Grace- no big of a deal I could live here forever

Kelsey- me 2

Jack- we all could live here.

Me- you guys could leave the bags in my walk-in closet that is right there. And if you open that door that is where the rooms are there. U guys hungry.

All- yep

Kim walked over to a speaker and pressed a red button.

Kim- hey albert can you bring us 9 sandwiches, with soda and chips and bob can you bring it to the waterpark btw we have guests and after that you can do anything you want. Thanks you guys are the best.

After that she walked to us.

Eddie- whose bob

Milton- yeah and who albert

Me- Albert is the chef and bob is the butler that live down here.

Grace- you have a chef and a butler that live down here!

Me and Kim- yep

Eddie- that is so cool

Kim- come on lets go skating

Jack- wait back up you guys have a skating rink down here.

Me- we didn't mention that.

They all shook their heads

Kim- that means we didn't tell them about the other things down here

Eddie- what other thing

Me- oh we also have a soccer felid a baseball field a basketball court. Oh we also a game room and a band room

Milton- wait so you already knew Kim

Me- no I have another mansion that is the same exact as this one. I actually heard of Kim but I didn't meet her until today at the dojo when I beat jack.

Grace- wait you beat jack in karate

Kim- you should have seen it she beat him blindfolded and hand tied to her back

Kelsey- no way

Milton- yes way

Jack- changing the subject so Nour how did you pay for both to be built

Me- oh some of my family paid for it as long as they got to use it

Grace- oh who are they maybe we know them

Me- oh I really now that you guys know them

Kelsey- who are they then

Me- harry from I 1D and R5

Milton- I don't believe you

All- us to

Me- oh really then you don't mind if they join our sleep over

All- like they will come

Me- ok

I called them and they are coming

Me- ok 1D and R5 with the Austin and ally cast are coming

All- so not going to happen


	2. Chapter 2

5 minutes later the doorbell rings. We all open the door to see that 1D and R5 with the satin and ally. The gang stood there shocked

Me- hey guys

Kim grace and Kelsey screamed

Kim- holy crap you guys are R5 and 1D AHHHHHH!

Me- I think I just became deaf

Milton- we thought you were lying

Me- why would I lie

Jerry- what it do girl

Grace slapped him upside the head

Grace- jerry you big idiot

Me- how about we go inside

Laura- isn't there a lot of people to stay here

Me- we are not staying here we are staying down there

Laura- what?

Gang R5 and harry- just wait

Laura-okay?

Me-come on

We went upstairs and I open the pathway to the underground mansion.

1D and A&A cast- wow

We went down and opened the door to see the underground mansion

Raini and Calum -wow

Kim- I can't believe you know R5 and 1D

Me- yeah I also write most of their songs

1D and R5- no you don't

Me- oh really who wrote I wish, fallin for u, here comes forever, I want u bad, live while were young and what makes you beautiful

1D and R5- you did

Jack - hey can you sing an original

Me- sure come on lets go to the band room

*at the band room*

I and R5 are on the stage while the gang and 1D are sitting down.

Me- hey I am going to be singing a song called stars truck

**Oh Oh, yeah,**

**Oh Oh, yeah,**

**Oh Oh, yeah,**

**Oh Oh**

**Every girl every boy**

**They got your posters on their wall,**

**Yeah.**

**Photographs, autographs**

**The minute you step out the door**

**You will need the applause**

**Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes**

**Trying to make a dollar**

**Wanna be you,**

**When they see you,**

**They scream out loud!**

**Starstruck!**

**Camera flashes,**

**Cover of magazines**

**(Whoa Oh Oh)**

**Starstruck!**

**Designer sunglasses,**

**Livin' the dream as a teen,**

**All the fancy cars,**

**Hollywood Blvd**

**Heard the crowd calling your name**

**Yeah.**

**Starstruck!**

**Prepare to get**

**Starstruck!**

**Oh yeah**

**Climbing life, lookin' fly**

**Perfect smiles,**

**On the way to the limousine**

**Yeah**

**Everywhere first in line, VIP,**

**Hanging out with celebrities**

**Yeah**

**And all the pretty girls,**

**They wanna date ya**

**Trying to make you holler**

**Holler**

**Wanna be you,**

**When they see you,**

**They scream out loud!**

**Starstruck!**

**Camera flashes,**

**Cover of magazines**

**(Whoa Oh Oh)**

**Starstruck!**

**Designer sunglasses,**

**Livin' the dream as a teen,**

**All the fancy cars,**

**Hollywood blvd**

**Hear the crowd calling your name**

**Yeah**

**Starstruck!**

**Prepare to get.**

**Starstruck!**

**Oh right**

**Oh Oh**

**Yeah**

**Oh Oh**

**Starstruck**

**Oh Oh**

**Yeah**

**Oh Oh**

**Yeah**

**As soon as you move**

**They gonna talk about it.**

**In the pic or the news**

**They gonna talk about it.**

**'Cause your on the A-list**

**You better believe it,**

**You better believe it.**

**Yeah**

**Whatever you do**

**(Whatever you do)**

**Doesn't matter if is true**

**'Cause your on the top 5**

**And nothing can stop ya**

**And nothing can stop ya!**

**Starstruck!**

**Camera flashes,**

**Cover of magazines**

**(Whoa Oh Oh)**

**Starstruck!**

**Designer sunglasses,**

**Livin' the dream as a teen,**

**All the fancy cars,**

**Hollywood Blvd**

**Heard the crowd calling your name**

**Yeah**

**Starstruck!**

**Camera flashes,**

**Cover of magazines**

**Oh Oh**

**Starstruck!**

**Designer sunglasses,**

**Livin' the dream as a teen,**

**All the fancy cars,**

**Hollywood blvd**

**Heard the crowd calling your name**

**Yeah**

**Starstruck!**

**Prepare to get.**

**Starstruck!**

**Oh yeah**

They all clapped

Kim- that was awesome

Jerry- we should start a band

Grace- no jerry that's stupid... wait a minute he said something smart for once

Jack- jerry that's an awesome idea. Kim and Nour as lead singer me on bass jerry on guitar Eddie on drums Milton on piano Julie as the video taker grace as the person who picks out our outfits and Kelsey as the manger. We could be the Wasabi Crew.

kelsey- thats an awsome idea

kim- isnt the talent show this friday. we might be able to beat donna toblin

ross- who is donna

Jack- the sluttiest girl in our school. She's won the talent show 2 times already.

me- i wonder how would she react when the new girl brings their amazing cousins and freind to come to school with us the first day of school.

I said with puppy dog eyes.

Rydel- not gonna happen

Luim- we will get trampled

Me- then me jack and Kim will be your body guard

Zayn- how are 2 girls gonna defend us

The gangs, R5 and Harry's eyes widened

Ratliff- oh no

Rocky-dude run

Riker- like right now

Kim- you just call us weak

Me- you just called to black belts weak

He nodded

Me and Kim- THAT'S IT IN THE DOJO NOW

They walk off

Jerry- the last time someone called Kim weak they ended up in the hospital

Ratliff- same with Nour and we were holding her down

Me- COME HERE NOW

As we were walking a dummies head flew by.

Milton- oh no

As we walked in the light were closed. We opened it and saw no one. We turned around and saw Kim and Nour smiling

Kim- hey guys

Me- we decided to take pity on you so we are doing something else ok.

Kim- girl vs. boys on a...

Both- PRANK WAR

With that I and Kim threw water balloons at the boy. I and the girls ran all the way to our rooms. We were laughing like crazy. I just hope we don't get wet i don't want them to find out...

Jacks POV

Omg i am soaking wet. I can't wait to get Kimmy back.

Me- we so have to get them back

Zayn- yeah we do

Harry- we are dead

Ratliff- we can go spy on them and see what they are going to do to us.

Riker- that's great idea but what if we get caught. There is a 10th degree black belt with them

Rocky- let's take the risk

Ross- i know where they hide the water guns maybe we can take them.

Once we got the guns we went into the hallway to only see the girls. We shot them with the water guns Grace, Kim, and Nour had a scared look on their faces and they ran into a room with Kelsey and Julie leaving Laura, Raini, and Rydel confused

Me- what did we do

Laura- i don't know

Kim POV

The got us wet

10...9...8... i ran into a room with grace and Nour why was Nour running. I know why grace was running. It cause she the same as me Kelsey and Julie

7...6...5... Kelsey and Julie came into the room. They were like me and grace too.

4...3...2...BOOM no more legs. Yep that's right in a mermaid. I looked at Nour she had a tail to. All of us looked different because of our power. I had red highlights with reddish- purple tail and a red swimming top. On the side of my tail it had a small symbol of a flame. My eyes were orange. Grace had green highlights with greenish-blue tail and a green swimming top. On the side of her tail had a small symbol of flower. Her eyes were green. Kelsey had pink highlights with pinkish- green tail and a pink swimming top. On the side of her tail had a small symbol of a sun. Her eyes were pink. Julie had orange highlights with oranges- pink tail and an orange swimming top. On the side i hade a small symbol of a fish. Her eyes were pink. Nour had light blue highlights with a blue tail. On the side of her tail there was a small symbol of a wave. Her eyes were blue.

Me- you're a mermaid too

Nour- y-yeah. Umm i have a question

Grace- shoot

Nour- um did you get your tail all at the same time

Kelsey- yes

Nour-how did you get your tail?

Me- well it happened when we were 15. We were going to Australia together. There was this island called Make. So one day we went on a boat just the four of us were on a boat. Then for some reason the boat stopped not far from we paddled to Mako. We saw someone one the beaches of Mako. her boat was down too. we were walking until we had to jump onto another rock. it was slipprey and she fell in a hole. so we all jumped in to save her. but we couldent get her out and we fell in. so we kept walking until we got to a pool. There was an exit through the pool so we went in. but by that time the full moon was over the pool. The water started to bubble. But nothing when we got in the ocean we were saved by a boat. Since then anytime we touch water we grow a tail.

Nour stared at us and smiled

Nour- i found u. i was the girl that was stranded. Since i grew a tail i have tried to find u guys but failed

We all smiled

Kelsey- well we are glad that you fell in that whole

Me- wasabi mermaids

All- wasabi mermaids

Nour- what is your powers. Mine is water

Me-fire

Grace- nature

Kelsey- i can control sunshine, moonlight, lightning, snow sleet, and rain

Julie-animals

Nour- here let me dry you off i can freeze, heat up, control and turn water into gel.

After we were dried of we went outside.

Jack- you ok

Me- yeah we are fine

Nour- i think we should tell them

She whispered to us. We nodded.

Me- i think me, grace, Kelsey, Julie, and Nour should tell you something

Grace- how do we put this?

Me- just say it

Julie- you promise not to tell anyone and don't think we are freaks

They all nodded

Nour- ok

She sighed

Nour- we are mermaids

They bursted out laughing

Jerry- yeah and we are wizards

Milton- it scientifically impossible

Jack- did you guys hit your head

Ross- i think they are serious

Riker- ha that's hilarious

I and the girls started to get mad

Nour-so you don't belie us

Harry- yep

Raini Laura and rydel- i think that they lost their minds

Nour started to get mad. She put her hand up and the water from the cup started to rise. They just stared at the water. She moved it to us and splashed they water on her, me, Grace, Kelsey and Julie. We all held hands

Me- 10...9...8...7...6...

Kelsey-5...4...3...2...1

And we transformed to mermaid. They just stared at us

Eddie- so you weren't kidding

Rocky- how did you control the water

Me- every mermaid has powers mine is fire

Nour- water

Grace- nature

Kelsey- i can control sunshine, moonlight, lightning, snow sleet, and rain

Julie-animals

Nour- here let me dry you off

Jack- how

Me- she can heat up, freeze and control water

Milton- wait so once you get wet you grow a tail and when you are dry you have legs

Kelsey- yep

Grace- enough mermaid talk

Nour- yeah let go make popsicles

Jerry- that's swag yo POPSICLES!

*at the kitchen*

Nour- you guys have to see how i make popsicles

She grabbed cups and poured watermelon juice in them. She got Popsicle stick.

Nour- hold this in the cup

She held her hand out,

Nour- you can take you Popsicle sticks out and enjoy

We pulled the Popsicle sticks out and we had watermelon popsicles

Me- so you guys coming to school with us tomorrow

Ross- sure R5 can come

Eddie- awsome

Laura- I, Calum and Raini can't go

Harry- sorry 1D has a meeting tomorrow

Nour- it fine

Me- omg cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow we should totally do it.

Nour- guys it eleven we should go to sleep

*next morning*

Me- how are we all going to school?

Nour- vie always wanted to take the limo to my first day to school. I'll go get bob

*at Seaford high*

We walked into Seaford high. Somebody just had to yell

Girl-AHHHH IT'S R5

Boy- forget R5 the new girl is smokin

Boy- i know right.

Nour- boys keep your eyes up

Guy- guys she must be karate freak. What are you a yellow belt?

Ross- oh no

They started to pull me away

Nour- no guys is fine. Oh by the way i aint no yellow belt. 10th degree black belt. And boy i bet you can't even say it to my face.

The whole hallway was dead a guy stepped out. But it was Brody captain of the football team.

Brody- names body captain of the football team

Nour- well body you know what i think. You're just a pretty boy player who has now mind and doesn't know when to back off. And i swear if you talk to my friends like that you won't live to the next season.

With every word she stepped closer as he backed away and slammed into the locker. Nour just turned around. But when she turned around body aimed a punch at her. In less than 3 second he was on the ground. She flipped her hair and smiled at us.

Nour- ready guys lets go get my schedule

Riker- you are evil sometimes you know that

Nour- and yet you guys still love me

We all laughed. As we were walking Donna deceits to bump into me.

Me- watch it Donna

Donna- whatever

She just kept walking

Nour- what up with her

Grace- just because her and her group are head of the cheer leaders they think they are they queen bees

Nour- well i think we should take them down come on guys cheerleading tryouts are today. We should do it

Grade- in in

Kelsey- me to

Me- i chance to take donna down I'm in

Nour- ok it's before lunch so we all have a free period we can practice


	3. Chapter 3

Jacks POV

Nour, Kim, Grace, and Kelsey walked into the gym. And i must say that Kim is cute. Yes i do have a crush on my befriend but she will never like me back. The gang and R5 were watching the cheer tryouts. Right know Ross was swarmed by girl. The cheer tryouts started but most people were horrible and few were good. Any ways it was the girls and i telling you they were AMAZING. We ran down to the girls.

Me- guys you were amazing.

The coach came to us with a huge smile.

Coach- that was AMAZING. How would you girls like to join the squad?

Kim- we would love to.

Coach- one second

He turned to Donna and her 3 wanna-be.

Coach- Donna, Lindsey, Ashley, and Morgan you off the squad. And Kim would you like to be the new captain.

The girls squealed why Donna and her crew went red and stormed out of the gym.

Grace- she would love to right Kim

Kim responded to jumping up and down like a little girl.

Coach- ok girls welcome to the team

Kim POV

Nour- omg you're gonna be captain

The girls all squealed.

Nour- ok guys we are going to have band rehearsals all week for next Friday. Then at the talent show we are preforming a song called "face to face". So everyone meet at my house next Friday and grace brings the clothes with you. Come on we have to start practice.

Nour's house/ band room

Nour- ok me and the girls will show you what we are gonna play for the talent show.

Me- but we don't know how to play

Nour- what do you know about mermaids

Grace- when wee touch water we grow tails and we have powers to control elements.

Nour- you know that you have more powers and more thing to being a mermaid.

Kelsey- like what

Nour- like when you look at the full moon or its reflection we go crazy because it is the full moon that created us.

Rydel- how

Me- did we tell them the story yet

Julie- nope we didn't tell them the story

Me- well we became mermaids 7 months ago. But before that we were became mermaids we were regular humans. Remember how I and the girls went to Australia

The gang nodded.

Julie- well one day we were sailing by yourself but we forgot to put fuel into the engine and we got stranded but we were close to an island named Mako island so we decided to paddle to Mako.

Nour- at that time i was also at Australia but i was also stranded at Mako. The girls saw me and told me they were also stranded. So we all walked around the island to find some way to get back. When we were walking we had to jump between 2 rocks. But instead i fell into a hole that lead to a cave. The others fell too. We were walking through the cave and we found a pool in the middle of the cave. But it wasn't a cave; we were in the middle over the volcano on Mako because there was an opening right on top of the pool.

Grace- we had n other exit expect an opening in the pool which is a 20 second swim. When we were all in the pool there was a full moon over the pool. We were all in the pool and when the full moon as over the pool is started to bubble and the bubbles started to rise. We thought it was nothing so we escaped and a rescue boat found us

Kelsey- from them on when we touched water we grew tails. It was the full moon and the moonpool in make that caused us to become mermaid

All- cool

Nour- so anyways when it's a full moon out do not look at it or its reflection and don't touch water when it out or we will go completely crazy

Me- what about the other powers

Nour- one of them is super speed underwater and we can teleport another thing is the power of music

Julie- what do you mean?

Nour- i mean mermaids love music so we have the powers of music. Like we can play any type of instrument, make instruments or equipment, give people a great voice, and intimidate people's voice. We also have empathy link.

Me- wow

Kelsey- can you show us how

Nour- yeah i will first show you an intimidation of people

(Bold is Nour intimidation)

**Jerry - woo that's swag yo **

Jerry- not swag yo

Jack- that was awsome

He said while laughing

**jack- i Jackson brewer am in love with my best freind Kimberly Crawford but am to chicken to tell her but the amazingly beautiful Nour sets us up and all the sexual tension releases and i become a father of 5 butt kicking mer- people. **

Just then everyone burst out laughing while I and Jack blushed.

Kelsey- how did you do that?

Nour- it's pretty simple. All you have to do is think about a voice and you will intimidate them. That's pretty much it. Now you try it.

(**Nour, **_Kim,_ Julie, **_Kelsey_****, Grace** Intimidation)

_Ross- whatever._

Ross- hey I don't sound like that

All- mmhmm

Ross- whatever

All of us just smirked while Ross scowled at himself

Milton- the atom told another atom that it lost its electrons. 'Are you sure' one asked. I'm positive.

Just then Milton and Julie burst out laughing while the others had blank expressions.

**_Julie- I do not know what a real joke is._**

**Milton- me ether**

Nour- you did a good job now try making an instrument. Like this.

She held out her finger and a blue spark grew on we finger. She laid it on her palm and it grew into a microphone.

All- cool

Nour- all you have to do is concentrate on your powers. When you see a little spark think about an instrument and the spark will transform. Same with giving a person the power of music. But when you have the spark tap the person. You guys try.

I closed my eyes and felt something on my finger. I opened my eyes to see a red spark on my finger. I looked at the others, they also have a spark on their fingers but they're different colors. Julie's is orange, Grace's is green, and Kelsey's is pink. I watched as their sparks transformed. Then I thought of a bass. I looked down to see I was holding a bass in my hand. I looked up to see Grace with a guitar, Julie standing by a piano and Kelsey twirling drum sticks behind a drum set.

Nour- good you guys did it but you need to change you can't perform like that.

Me- but if we change that will take forever.

Nour- you guys have much to learn

Kelsey- what do you mean

Nour- I mean that mermaids have the powers of the 4 arts; music, fashion, art, and dance

Julie- but Kim can't dance to save her life

Grace- she's right

Nour- then she wasn't using her powers. So when you use the power of fashion you can do this.

She snapped her fingers and there was a flash of light to see Nour wearing a totally different outfit. She was wearing faded jeans and a dark purple spaghetti top and a leather top with no sleeves. She was also wearing black leather gloves holding the microphone in her hand. Our mouths dropped

Grace- dang girl you look HOT

Kelsey- how did you do that.

Nour- focus on an outfit. Now change

I closed my eyes and thought of an outfit. When I opened my eyes I was wearing purple jeans with a black R5 t-shirt. I was also wearing black leather gloves and black and purple high-tops. I looked at Grace; she was wearing black jeans with a purple t- shirt with black leather gloves and purple converse. I looked at Kelsey; she was wearing black jeans with a purple shirt and leather jacket. She also had on black combat boots. I looked at Julie, god what was she wearing. She was wearing jeans and a turtle neck.

Nour- I said we are preforming not going to a nerd fest. Girls cover Julie. Milton will drool when he sees Julie. And no peeking.

Milton's POV

I have no idea what they are going to do to Julie but apparently I'm supposed to like it. I see Nour hand Kim Julie's glasses

Milton- doesn't she need those

Nour- please she can see under water without glasses. Julie doesn't need them.

Jack- ok then?  
Nour- jewels can I do something to your hair like add brown highlights.

Julie- sure

Eddie- you guys think this is a good idea

Kelsey- yes now shut up

Nour- ok finished. Presenting the new and improved Julie

She said moving stepping aside to show Julie. My mouth dropped at what I saw.


End file.
